


ABC simple as Do Re Mi

by Jsuisfarouche



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Multi, enjolras i love you, grantaire i love you even more, joly i love you the bestest, mention of harassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsuisfarouche/pseuds/Jsuisfarouche
Summary: Courf: we can talk all the time now!Enjolras: No. This is just so we can communicate efficiently, but it has to remain strictly related to ABC issues.R: Wow I fucked up even before I knew I couldR: do I win somethingMusichetta: I want matching names with my boysJoly: how do you change the name?Musichetta: w8 ill google itEnjolras changed his name to EBossuet: quick we are getting outmatchedCombeferre: I don’t think you know what that word means___________________________This is something I write when I get anxiety that helps me get my mind off things. I still decided to post it bc it makes me smile and maybe it will make someone else smile too. It's super silly and self indulging. enjoy
Relationships: Combeferre/Éponine Thénardier, Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Comments: 39
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**_Enjolras_ ** _created this group chat._

 **_Enjolras_ ** _added_ **_Grantaire, Bahorel, Bossuet, Combeferre, Cosette, Courfeyrac, Eponine, Feuilly, Jehan, Joly, Marius, Musichetta_ ** _._

 _Enjorlas changed the group name to_ **_ABC_ ** _._

**_Grantaire_ ** _changed his name to_ **_R_ **

**R** : Easy as 123?

 **Musichetta** : Simple as do re mi

 **Enjolras** : What?

 **Courfeyrac** : This is SUCH a good idea omg 

**_Courfeyrac_ ** _changed his name to_ **_Courf_ **

**Courf** : we can talk all the time now!

 **Enjolras** : No. This is just so we can communicate efficiently, but it has to remain strictly related to ABC issues.

 **R** : Wow I fucked up even before I knew I could

 **R** : do I win something

 **Musichetta** : I want matching names with my boys

 **Joly** : how do you change the name?

 **Musichetta** : w8 ill google it

**_Enjolras_ ** _changed his name to_ **_E_ **

**Bossuet** : quick we are getting outmatched

 **Combeferre** : I don’t think you know what that word means

 **Musichetta** : quick

 **Joly** : frickkkk

_**Joly** changed his name to **One**_

**_Bossuet_ ** _changed his name to_ **_Two_ **

**_Musichetta_ ** _changed his name to_ **_Three_ **

**Two** : hell yea

 **Three** : I feel like no one will ever know which one of us is which

 **One** : we are like the holy trinity

 **One** : three and one atst

 **Two** : loooool

 **Two** : im two bc i have two partners

 **Three** : so do we love

 **R** : OT3

 **E** : why don’t I ever understand what you are saying, Grantaire?

 **R** : i stay mysterious to keep you interested

 **E** : I’m just confused

 **R** : and i try omg do i try

 **One** : I’m one bc I’m the smaller

 **E** : you try to confuse me?

 **Three** : Bossuet is two because he is the second boy

 **R** : let go apollo, ill explain in person

 **R** : what boy number am I??

 **Two** : hell yea! I like being in the middle

 **One** : bahahaha

 **Courf** : id say tmi but im living for all of this

**_Combeferre_ ** _changed his name to_ **_Fer_ **

**Fer** : Guys, just a second.

 **Fer** : We need to talk about tomorrow

 **E** : The march starts at 8.30, we were thinking of going a solid hour before to see if something needs to be done.

 **R** : IN THE MORNING?

 **E** : Of course 

**Courf** : I’ll bring coffee, R

 **Fer** : you can come whenever you want, me and E are going to be there since 7 probably.

 **Jehan** : I’ll be there at 7 too, I can help make the signs

 **R** : fuck

 **R** : aight Je sleepover so we can get up together? 

**Jehan** : yeah!

 **Eponine** : the fuck is this

**_Eponine_ ** _changes his name to_ **_Ponine_ **

**Ponine** : omg E I didnt take you for a sly guy

 **E** : what did I do?

 **Ponine** : you know what you did

 **R** : pls dont

 **E** : I genuinely don’t? I don’t like that no one is explaining me things.

_Private chat_ **_R; E_ **

**R** : The first thing we said was a pop song, don’t worry about it

 **R** : OT3 is the term you use to describe your favourite three people being together

 **R** : I try omg do I try is another song, sort of a meme, I was just being silly

 **R** : Eponine is just teasing because it might look like our names match

 **E** : oh

 **E** : thank you

 **R** : np

**_ABC_ **

**Ponine** : ill bring food I guess? Can’t saty too long

 **Ponine** : stay*

 **Ponine** : gtg at 11 

**E** : it’s fine, is it Gavroche?

 **Ponine** : yup

 **E** : you could bring him, you know? It’s an extremely peaceful march.

 **Ponine** : how long will it last?

 **Ponine** : Maybe we can join later again

 **Three** : _@R_ you are boy ten for obvious reasons

 **Ponine** : not before tho

 **E** : that’s fine

 **Fer** : it should last until 12, I’d say don’t bother, I don’t think you even have time to come back

 **R** : _@Three_ ily but what?

Private chat: **R; E.**

 **E** : it’s because you are a 10 out of ten

 **R** : ex fucking scuse me?

 **R** : aaaaaa

 **R** : jfc

 **E** : what?

 **R** : nothing, thank you for explaining

**_ABC_ **

**Two** : I second that

 **One** : I thirdond that

 **Jehan** : I fourth(onde?) that

 **Jehan** : Joly sometimes I love you more than I think its possible

 **One** : ihihihih

 **Marius** : wow this was a surprise

 **Cosette** : quick recap?

 **Fer** : tomorrow the march starts at 8.30, a few of us will be there since 7am, breakfast is taken care of, grantaire is a 10/10

**_Cosette_ ** _changed his name to_ **_Courgette_ **

**Marius** : I love you so much

 **Courgette** : as you should

 **R** : ferre wtf?

 **Marius** : how do you change your name?

**_Courgette_ ** _changed Marius name to_ **_Baron_ **

**Baron** : thanks love

 **Courgette** : np babe

 **Ponine** : you can change other people’s names?????

 **R** : stop. No.

**_Courf_ ** _changed_ **_Bahorel_ ** _name to_ **_Bruhrel_ **

**R** : that is so bad

 **Jehan** : we still love u courf

 **Two** : I think it’s a good pun

 **Three** : you think any pun is a good pun

 **Two** : i do not

 **Three** : do too

 **Two** : you mean do two?

 **Thee** : ok that was clever

 **E** : are we all going tomorrow?

 **Jehan** : Feuilly leaves tomorrow at 10 so I don’t think

 **R** : shit shit shit 

**R** : I wanted to give him a lift

 **R** : can i have half an hour

 **R** : during the protest

 **R** : pls

 **E** : who are you asking?

 **R** : I’m asking dad

 **Fer** : you can, just charge your phone otherwise we will never find you again

 **R** : thanks dad

 **E** : why is he dad? I could be dad

 **R** : dont put shit in my mind apollo

 **E** : can I be mom then? What qualifications are needed?

 **Ponine** : are u for real

  
  


_Private chat_ **_Ponine; R_ **

**Ponine** : you cannot

 **Ponine** : possibly

 **Ponine** : think

 **Ponine** : he’s that disingenuous

 **R** : trust me, he’s worse

 **Ponine** : I will never believe it

 **R** : you’ll see

  
  


**_ABC_ **

**R** : you can be mom, but you have to be a cool mom

 **E** : I’m cool, I’d be the coolest mom.

 **E** : I don’t think I’d make a cool dad however. 

**R** : let’s never associate you with the paternal archetype for the sake of my sanity

 **Jehan** : the paternal archetype

 **Jehan** : i’ll write a poem about it

 **R** : please never let me see it

 **Jehan** : I’ll dedicate it to you my sweet child

 **E** : will it be about ‘Ferre?

 **Jehan** : definitely not

 **R** : we are strongly diverting from the ABC issues that are actually what this group chat is all about

 **Ponine** : Bahorel will be there

 **Ponine** : all done

 **Ponine** : we can go back to jehan’s poems

 **R** : jfc

 **E** : can you send it here when it’s done? We could all use some artistic intermission

 **R** : tu quoque??

 **One** : Stop bullying taire

 **One** : we do not kinkshame in this group

 **R** : I WAS NOT BEING KINKSHAMED OMFG

 **Three** : we have to go, Bossuet is laughing so hard he might have an asthma attack 

**One** : frick, I’ll get the inhaler

 **E** : Kinkshaming is strongly against the ABC ideals

 **E** : and so is bullying

 **Fer** : absolutely

 **Fer** : Grantaire, your kinks are welcome here

 **R** : thanks, daddy

 **Fer** : fuck

 **Courf** : I can’t believe I missed all this glory

 **Ponine** : wyd???

 **Courf** : a few last minute things for tomorrow

 **Courf** : there’s a dickhead that doesn’t want enj on 

**Courf** : but doesnt give me a reason why

 **E** : who are they?

 **Courf** : Claquesous?

 **E** : oh my god

 **Courf** : what?

 **Courf** : do you know him?

 **Courf** : what did you do?

 **E** : I’ll tell you in private

 **Ponine** : noooooooo we want to know

 **R** : wait the name sounds familiar

 **R** : wasn’t he hitting on apollo

 **R** : like last friday

 **Ponine** : oof

_Private chat_ **_Courf; E_ **

**E** : he got handsy

 **E** : with taire

 **E** : while he was drunk and super uncomfortable with it

 **Courf** : omfg

 **Courf** : the curly asshole?

 **Courf** : I remember him

 **E** : ikr

 **E** : I took care of it

 **E** : they threw him out of the bar

 **Courf** : good

 **E** : I guess he remembers us

  
  


**_ABC_ **

  
  


**Ponine** : was it a hit and run Enj?

 **E** : you could say that

 **Ponine** : oh 

**Courf** : I don’t think he knows what you mean ep

  
  


_Private chat_ **_Ponine; R_ **

**Ponine** : u ok?

 **R** : no :))))

 **R** : i should be tho

 **R** : this is stupid

 **R** : I’m an idiot

 **Ponine** : I’m sorry R

 **R** : I should just get over it

 **R** : get over him

 **R** : fuck fuck fuck im pathetic

 **R** : but please change the subject

  
  


**_ABC_ **

**Ponine** : where is Feuilly going?

 **E** : I’d even do it again. It was extremely satisfying.

 **Ponine** : tmi?

 **Courf** : Don’t listen to him

 **R** : spain i think

 **R** : then portugal

 **R** : then italy

 **Ponine** : that’s a nice trip

 **R** : love u

 **Ponine** : love u more

 **R** : love u most

 **Jehan** : that fucking dickhead

 **Courf** : you were there too?

 **Jehan** : I took grantaire home 

**Courf** : right

 **E** : he can’t just cut us off. Someone else can speak in my place

 **R** : what’s the problem? You already said you want to see him again

 **R** : just tell him

 **R** : so he’ll give u the spot to talk

 **Jehan** : omg wait did you actually hit him?

 **Courf** : wait did you actually??

 **R** : wait what

 **E** : the ABC does not incur in any violent activity if not for the purpose of defence and self defence

 **Ponine** : _@Courf_ wow he really did not know what I meant

 **Courf** : told u

 **Jehan** : fuck I wanted to see it

 **R** : You punched the guy that hit on you?

 **R** : did he do something?

 **R** : did you tell someone?

 **E** : I told the people of the bar, they threw him out. 

**R** : fuck 

**R** : I’m sorry E

 **E** : literally nothing you should feel sorry about

  
  


_Private chat_ **_Jehan; R_ **

**Jehan** : R, I think you should know

 **Jehan** : Enj probably didn’t want to discuss it in the group 

**Jehan** : bc he didnt want to upset you

 **R** :????

  
  
  


_Private chat_ **_E; R_ **

**E** : He didn’t hit on me, he tried something with you

 **E** : you were uncomfortable

 **E** : so I took care of it. 

**E** : I don’t want to go into details, you don’t remember and he won’t bother you again

 **E** : but I felt like you had the right to know

 **E** : and if you want the details, you know, I’m here

  
  
  


_Private chat_ **_Jehan; R_ **

**R** : thank you, he’s telling me right now in private

 **Jehan** : oh, good.

 **Jehan** : we were all a bit unsure

 **Jehan** : but I think telling you was the right thing to do

 **R** : it was

 **R** : it is

 **R** : love u

_Private chat_ **_E; R_ **

**E** : I’m sorry. 

**R** : it’s ok

 **R** : thanks for telling me

 **E** : are you ok?

 **R** : were you ever going to tell me if it didn’t come up in the chat?

 **E** : honestly idk, I’ve been thinking about what was the right thing to do since friday

 **R** : you are a good man, enjolras

 **R** : thank you

 **R** : telling me was the right thing to do

 **R** : can you

 **R** : uhm

 **R** : describe it to me?

 **R** : in a way that is not too graphic possibly?

 **E** : first of all, you were clearly uncomfortable with even talking to him, so even that alone

 **E** : but he got handsy

 **E** : he didn’t get very far, I stopped him the second he started

 **E** : but you very clearly didn’t want to be touched

 **R** : did he touch me skin on skin?

 **E** : no, over your clothes

 **R** : ok. That makes me feel better a little

 **E** : taire. Do you want someone to come over

 **R** : theres no need

 **E** : I’m such an idiot, I’ll be there in ten

 **R** : thanks

 **E** : pick up, i’m calling you on my way

_“Hello?”_

_“R, I’m such an asshole, I should have talked to you in person.”_

_“Did he grope me?”_

_“Can it wait until I’m there?”_

_“I’d rather not talk about it anymore when you get here.”_

_“Ok he.. He kind of tried to hug you. He tried to grab your butt.”_

_“Ok. Nothing else?”_

_“Nothing else.”_

_“Thank you for stopping him.”_

_“As I said, it was extremely satisfying.”_

**_*laughs*_ **

_“I wish I’d seen you punch someone. I can’t picture it.”_

_“I wish it didn’t happen altogether”_

_“I’m fine now. Where are you?"_

_"At the traffic light next to the bookshop. Two minutes."_

_"This is kind of stupid. I'm fine. You didn't need to come."_

_"One minute."_

_"Don't run stupid."_

_"I'm- not- running"_

_"Is it the idea of being welcomed into my humble abode that is leaving you out of breath then?"_

_"Sure let's- go with- that"_

_"The elevator is out of order."._

_"Buzz me in"_

_"You have to take the stairs."_

_"See you in 20 seconds"_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Private chat_ **_R; Ponine_ **

  
  


**R** : apollo just left my flat

 **Ponine** : oho?

 **R** : he came to check on me. What is my life

 **Ponine** : why did he need to check on u?

 **R** : ill tell u in person tomorrow 

**R** : im super fine

 **R** : dw

 **R** : we watched a movie ep

 **Ponine** : did he do the thing

 **R** : ?

 **Ponine** : the thing 

**Ponine** : with the arm

 **Ponine** : pls read my mind idk how to explain it

 **R** : is this conv still pg 13?

 **Ponine** : u idiot

 **Ponine** : the arm on the couch like fake yawn arm around u thing come on r

 **R** : oh

 **R** : no he didn't

 **Ponine** : pity

 **R** : because we were sorta

 **R** : like

 **R** : shoulder against shoulder? Half lying on the couch

 **R** : one could argue it was a few seconds from cuddling

 **Ponine** : omfg he is a sly bastard

 **R** : nah

 **R** : he came to comfort me

 **Ponine** : sure jan

 **R** : platonic cuddles are a thing

 **Ponine** : whatever u say boss

 **Ponine** : so u are on cloud nine?

 **R** : 12 at least

 **R** : we watched mamma mia

 **R** : he almost sanf abba

 **R** : sang*

 **Ponine** : you get turned on by the weirdest shit istg

 **R** : don't soil this evening with such unworthy ideas

 **Ponine** : jfc

 **R** : i witnessed a god experiencing mortal life

 **R** : he was so cute ep

 **R** : he asked me things about the plot

 **Ponine** : you are ridiculous

 **Ponine** : but i get it

 **R** : mamma mia is now my favourite movie

 **Ponine** : no its not u dweeb

_Private chat_ **_R; E_ **

**E** : they didn't put waterloo in the movie

 **R** : omfg

 **R** : do you listen to abba regularly and never told me?

 **E** : I just like that one, and I just realized it wasn't in the movie

 **R** : its in the second one

 **E** : oh! We should watch that one too, then

 **R** : whenever u want dude

 **R** : on the condition that you sing it out loud

 **E** : deal.

  
  


_Private chat_ **_R; Ponine_ **

**R** : one could argue

 **R** : that i have a date

 **Ponine** : what

 **R** : with enjolras?

 **Ponine** : WHAT

_R sent a screenshot_

**Ponine** : one day i will be able to tell u i told u so.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ABC_ **

_Courf sent location_

**Fer** : guys if you can't be there let us know where you are. If you are safe. 

**Ponine** : wtf is happening?

 **Fer** : I'll tell you as soon as we are in a safe place

  
  


_Private chat_ **_Ponine; Fer_ **

**Ponine** : do you need something? I can bring stuff.

  
  


**_ABC_ **

**R** : me and Jehan have just arrived at the hospital, he's being patched up. We are safe

 **Feuilly** : guys wtf?? Let us know if you are all safe as soon as you can please

 **Courf** : I'm with ferre and enj. Safe

 **Three** : guys me and bossuet are at the musain. We are safe but we lost joly

 **Courgette** : me&marius are almost at the musain too. Bruised but safe

 **Two** : where the fuck is joly

 **Courf** : have u tried calling him?

 **Three** : i have his phone

 **Two** : u think its not the first fucking thing we did

 **E** : let's take a deep breath ok? We're finding him

 **Bruhorel** : safe but dunno where we are

 **Two** : we?? Are you with joly??

 **Three** : i'll try calling at home?

 **Fer** : who saw him last?

 **R** : I saw him on the left side of that black van before shit went south. He was sitting on the sidewalk

 **Two** : the left side is where shit went fucking south why the fuck didn he say

 **Courf** : R can you ask around the a&e if you can find him

 **Three** : guys i might be losing my cool

 **Bruhorel** : this is joly I'm so sorry I'm fine i'm sorry i'm sorry

 **Two** : i love you so fucking much but do something like this again and I will smite you. Be safe. Gotta go calm chetta

 **Bruhrel** : i love u both so much I'm so so sorry. 

**R** : i was about to say nobody saw him but I guess we found him

 **E** : how's jehan?

 **R** : patched up

 **R** : are we meeting at the musain then?

 **Baron** : Eponine is bringing a care package here

 **E** : perfect

  
  


_Private chat_ **_Fer; Ponine_ **

**Fer** : I'm so sorry. Thank you.

 **Ponine** : don't even mention it

 **Ponine** : see u in a bit

  
  


**_ABC_ **

**Bruhrel** : we are headed there rn

 **Three** : thank the lord

 **R** : Jehan asked me to go home, I'll come by later he needs a bed

 **Fer** : of course

 **Fer** : take care of him, no need to come by

 **Fer** : I'll call you later

 **R** : yes dad

_Courgette sent a picture_

**Courgette** : the little lamb, found at last

 **Three** : i look hideous

 **Courgette** : you look like you got a big scare love, it's normal

 **Three** : <3

 **Courf** : be there in two minutes

 **Courf** : joly u are in trouble 

**Three** : he keeps apologizing 

**Three** : guys 

**Three** : lets maybe save it for tomorrow

 **Fer** : agreed. Let's just regroup and calm down for now

  
  
  


_Private chat_ **_E; R_ **

**E** : are you at jehan's or at your flat?

 **R** : mine

 **R** : y

 **E** : buzz me in

 **R** : ???

  
  


_Private chat_ **_Jehan; Courf_ **

**Jehan** : just woke up

 **Jehan** : I feel like i got stumped on by an elephant

 **Jehan** : wait

 **Courf** : ow my poor baby

 **Jehan** : enjolras is here?

 **Courf** : what?

 **Jehan** : he's with taire

 **Jehan** : can I spy on them?

 **Courf** : omfg yes? Tell me everything?

 **Jehan** : u didnt know he was coming here?

 **Courf** : he didnt say

 **Jehan** : I think they are watching a movie?

 **Jehan** : a musical?

 **Courf** : they what 

_Jehan sent a voice note_

**Courf** : is enjolras singing abba???

 **Jehan** : I needed evidence 

**Jehan** : I might have thought I was allucinating

 **Courf** : you are a gift to humanity little one

 **Jehan** : hell ye I am

 **Courf** : go back to bed 

**Courf** : you deserve another nap

 **Jehan** : Yes I think i will

 **Jehan** : later courf

 **Courf** : later 

**Courf** : <3

  
  
  
  


_Private chat_ **_E;R_ **

**E** : turns out

 **E** : it's better when you can sing along

 **R** : who would have thought

 **E** : tell me the next one in advance so I can learn a few songs

 **R** : why don't you choose

 **E** : i hate choosing stuff

 **R** : you are a ridiculous man apollo

 **E** : how are you feeling?

 **R** : There have been worse days

 **R** : ill go cuddle with je and take a nap

 **E** : oh ok

 **E** : talk to you later then

 **R** : sure 

**R** : thanks

  
  


**_ABC_ **

**Jehan** : what would you pay

 **Jehan** : me specifically

 **Jehan** : what would you pay me

 **Jehan** : to hear enjolras sing waterloo by abba

 **Ponine** : id pay you not to hear it?

 **Jehan** : you understand nothing

 **R** : my left arm

 **R** : my soul

 **R** : my firstborn

 **R** : anything you want 

**Jehan** : I will take your offer into consideration

 **Baron** : 3 euros 50?

 **Two** : 6 euros! 

**One** : and a lollipop

 **R** : i will paint your whole room

 **R** : with flowers

 **R** : and pretty trees

 **R** : and it will look like u are in a fairytale

 **Jehan** : I kind of deserve a room like that

 **R** : you do

 **R** : and I deserve that voice note

 **Ponine** : careful R

 **Ponine** : your whipped is showing

 **R** : you don't know what you're saying

_E sent a voice note_

**Jehan** : NO!!! I DESERVED A PRETTY FAIRY FOREST IN MY ROOM!

 **Courf** : this is the greatest day of my life

 **Fer** : and I thought I was tune deaf

 **Baron** : do you take requests e? Can you sing us the marseillaise next? 

**Three** : any disney song. Any at all.

 **E** : why are you so worked up about this? 

**E** : i'm not even good

 **Ponine** : I'm gonna go check on taire

_E sent a voice note_

**Fer** : much better :)

 **Courf** : his love for Patria is such that even his singing is almost good

 **R** : jehan you deserve that room and you will have it

 **Jehan** : yay! 


	3. Chapter 3

**_ABC_ **

_ Jehan sent a picture _

**R** : look what pretty meadow we found

**Courf** : are those flower crowns

**R** : Jehan made them!

**R** : ikr

**Courf** : can I have one

**Courf** : can I come

**R** : Jehan says if you can find us, sure

**E** : can I come if I bring food?

**R** :...if you can find us

**Jehan** : we will grant 3 wishes to the one who finds us first

**Courf** : guys. Give us a hint

**E** : I think I know where you are

**E** : 3 wishes huh

**E** : omw

**Courf** : that is so unfair!!

**Courf** : I have no clue

**Courf** : pleaseee

**One** : you guys are too cute

**Courgette** : I know where you are!! 

**Courf** : WHERE

**Courgette** : look at the upper left corner

**Courf** : OH

**Courf** : OMG

**Courf** : THANK YOU

**E** : unfair

**E** : i got there on my own

**Courf** : e where are u 

**E** : just left the house

**Courf** : hell yea im closer

**E** : ..I'm getting the bike

**Courf** : that's cheating

**Jehan** : is it tho

**Courf** : shush you

**Courf** : you have no right to talk

**Courf** : playing with a poor mans heart like so

_ R sent a picture _

**Courf** : I'm getting the scooter

**Fer** : guys be careful

**Fer** : don't text and drive

**E** :  _ @Courf _ we can work together and split the wishes

**Courf** : words of a losing man

**E** : ugh

**E** : whatever. You'll regret your insolence, mortal

  
  


_ Private chat  _ **_R; E_ **

_ R sent location _

**E** : fuck I thought you were somewhere else

**E** : ok. 

**R** : :)

  
  


**_ABC_ **

**E** : getting on a bus now

**Courf** : wtf??

**Courf** : you can't get there by bus?

**Three** : I don't think they are in the little green patch behind the bakery, if that's where you're thinking courf

**Courf** : but the pink sign

**One** : they closed it off a week ago, they can't be there

**Jehan** : they did? 

**Jehan** : pity

**Jehan** : i liked that spot

**Courf** : ouffffff so you are not there

**Courf** :  _ @E _ my man

**Courf** : my dude

**Courf** : my bestest friend

**Fer** : Enj don't tell him

  
  


_ Private chat  _ **_E; Courf_ **

_ E sent location _

  
  


**_ABC_ **

**E** : you can have one of my wishes

**Courf** : i love you so much dude

**E** : I am a pius god

**R** : this might be the weirdest day of my life

**E** : bring food offerings  _ @Courf _

**Jehan** : pain au chocolat ty

**R** : something savoury too

**R** : and soda

**Jehan** : and a blanket

**E** : I got two more blankets

**Jehan** : you stopped to look for blankets instead of coming straight here?

**E** : I thought I had a fair advantage

**Jehan** : mmh

**E** : don't antagonize me

**Jehan** : just making sure our wishes are granted to the truly worthy

**E** : I'm splitting my wishes

**E** : I'll remind you

**Jehan** : I have been convinced

**R** : where are you guys

**Courf** : got the food, waiting for the bus

**E** : two stops

**Ponine** : do you already know your wishes?

**E** : yup

**Ponine** : care to share?

**E** : nope

**Courf** : im asking jehan to marry me

**Courf** : lifetime supply of flower crowns

**Courf** : and literally

**Courf** : lifetime supply of jehan

**E** : a good wish

**Courf** : ikr

**R** : I think you broke him

**R** : he giggles

**E** : one stop

**Courf** : on the bus now

**E** : I'll wait you at the bus stop so we can walk together

**Courf** : y are u being so nice

**Courf** : suspicious

**E** : can't I just be in a good mood?

**R** : I second the suspicion

**Jehan** : blankieee im cold

**Courf** : how did you even find the place

**R** : ill confess

**R** : jehan is a woodland creature

**R** : he knows all

**R** : he sees all

**Courf** : that i believe

**Courf** : dont wait for me 

**Courf** : bring them those blankets

**E** : ok! On my way

**Baron** : this is disgustingly sweet

**Baron** : even for my standards

_ Jehan sent a picture _

_ Jehan sent a picture _

_ Jehan sent a picture _

**Jehan** : the blankie has been adquired

**Two** : did you make a flower crown for enj too?

**Jehan** : it was his first wish

**Ponine** : sly sly sly

**E** : worth it

**Courf** : 3 minutes 

_ Jehan sent a picture _

**Courf** : second wish?

**Jehan** : yup

**R** : such a wasted wish

_ E sent a picture _

**E** : final result

**E** : i might get it tattooed

**R** : omg dont

**E** : we'll see.

_ E sent a picture _

**Two** : hahahahahah

**Baron** : did he propose already?

_ R sent a video _

**R** : we might give them some privacy

**R** : and go for a walk now

**R** : a long walk

**Courgette** : I genuinely teared up a little?

**Ponine** : I felt feelings. Disgusting

**One** : fricking finallyyyyyyyy

**Three** : we might be on our way to join u guys

_ E sent a picture _

**Ponine** : 10/10

**E** : i know

**Ponine** : sly

**One** : taire you look so pretty omg

  
  
  
  


_ Private chat  _ **_Ponine; E_ **

**Ponine** : thread carefully

**Ponine** : that's my best friend you got there

**Ponine** : so help me god if you are playing 

**E** : I'm not an idiot, eponine.

**Ponine** : you asked for a flower crown and a doodle on your arm

**E** : yes?

**E** : what of it?

**Ponine** : Courf proposed??

**E** : I'm not asking anything of that sort as a wish?

**Ponine** : what fucking games are you playing? 

**E** : do I need to remind you the importance of consent?

**Ponine** : i swear to god E

**Ponine** : oh

**Ponine** : ok

**Ponine** : omg that is such a you thing to do

**E** : I have no idea what you mean

_ E sent a picture _

**Ponine** : omfg you are smitten with the boy

**E** : I might be

**E** : I think it's the flowers

**Ponine** : I don't think it is dude

**E** : yeah, I know

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_ABC_ **

_ R sent a picture _

_ R sent a picture _

_ R sent a picture _

_ R sent a picture _

_ R sent a picture _

_ R sent a picture _

_ R sent a picture _

_ R sent a picture _

**Feuilly** : you guys are adorable

**R** : we missed u dude

**Feuilly** : miss u too

  
  
  


_ Private chat  _ **_Feuilly; E_ **

**Feuilly** : ?

**E** : :)

**Feuilly** : was about time

**Feuilly** : congrats

**E** : :) :) :)

  
  
  


_ Private chat _ **_R; Ponine_ **

**R** : fhsjwucysjavsyfi

**R** : he asked if he could kiss me?

**R** : i need a reality check

**R** : who does that

**Ponine** : decent people, that's who

**R** : i feel weird

**Ponine** : dude spill the beans

**Ponine** : did he follow up

**R** : no

**Ponine** : wtf

**R** : I might have made a compelling case against myself

**Ponine** : taire what the actual fuck r???? 

**R** : he laughed it off

**R** : told me I'll get there eventually

**R** : and that he wouldn't force it

**R** : then we went back to the others

**R** : and he HELD MY HAND

**Ponine** : keep him

**Ponine** : he is a good one

**R** : I feel so weird

**R** : this is weird

**Ponine** : you should kiss him

**R** : why would he like me tho?

**R** : maybe I'm reading too much into this

**Ponine** : he asked u

**Ponine** : for a kiss

**Ponine** : i think ur reading skills are fine

**R** : i want to kiss him all the time ep

**R** : if i start

**R** : how am i gonna stop

**Ponine** : dude

**Ponine** : look

**Ponine** : ily

**Ponine** : and im telling u

**Ponine** : you built this whole thing up in ur head

**Ponine** : u clearly like each other

**Ponine** : u are both good people

**Ponine** : go smooch the guy ffs

**Ponine** : you are too used to people that treat you like shit

**R** : he is so pretty tho

**R** : it might be the flower crown

**R** : it was the final blow

**Ponine** : ur disgusting already

**Ponine** : he said the same thing about you

**R** :???????????

_ Ponine sent a screenshot _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Private chat  _ **_Jehan; R_ **

_ Jehan sent a picture _

**R** : omg 

**R** : when did you take this

**Jehan** : Courf was sleeping, dw

**Jehan** : I'll delete it from my phone too as soon as you save it

**R** : saved it

**Jehan** : you guys were so cute, I had to

**Jehan** : thought you might like to have a photo of your first kiss

**R** : you are the bestest of the best

**R** : thank you

**Jehan** : you deserve good things taire

**Jehan** : remember it

**R** : working on it

**R** : ilysm

  
  


_ Private chat  _ **_R; E_ **

_ R sent a picture _

**E** : :)))

**E** : kissing me is a really good look on you

**E** : might be my favourite one yet

**E** : you should wear it often

**E** : like, all the time

**R** : omg you are so embarrassing

**R** : shut up

**E** : not in this lifetime

**R** : movie tomorrow night?

**E** : why

**E** : what are we doing tonight

**R** : oh

**R** : dont u have a paper to finish? 

**E** : I'm fine

**E** : It's almost done

**E** : I can finish it tomorrow morning

**R** : what if u come here

**R** : finish ur paper

**R** : and i finish my visual arts project 

**E** : a study date?

**R** : and then i cook u dinner?

**E** : mmmm, I like you a lot

**E** : I think I'm going to keep you

**R** : is that a yes

**E** : yes, be there in 20

**R** : :)

  
  
  


_ Private chat  _ **_Jehan; R_ **

**Jehan** : be safe kids

**R** : look who's talking

**Jehan** : it was a good day wasnt it

**R** : istg dude you make miracles happen

**Jehan** : dont be silly

**R** : he's on my couch

**R** : finishing on an assignment

**R** : It pains me how pretty he is

**Jehan** : I will spare u descriptions on my end

**Jehan** : they arent pg 13

**R** : u animals

**R** : <3

**R** : was about time

**Jehan** : i wasn't in a rush you know

**Jehan** : the flirting was fun

**Jehan** : I was happy

**Jehan** : I knew we'd get here eventually

**R** : that is adorable

**R** : im so happy for u guys

**R** : im happy in general

**Jehan** : u deserve it

**R** : he finished his paper

**R** : ttyl


	4. Chapter 4

###  **_ABC_ **

**R** : dude u left ur dildo here?

 **R** : OMG WRONG CHAT HOW DO I DELETE THIS

 **Courf** : this group chat is the second best thing that ever happened to me

 **Jehan** : who was it for

 **Jehan** : i wonder

 **R** : i dont kiss and tell

 **Two** : come on

 **One** : be sure to clean your sex toys properly guys

 **One** : share with care

 **R** : Im not using someone else's dildo jfc

 **One** : js

 **Three** : who would even bring you a dildo and then forget it

 **E** : yes, i'd like to know it too

 **Jehan** : oho? How do we know it's not yours Enj

 **R** : its really not what it looks like

 **E** : is it now

 **R** : i bought it for someone

 **R** : and they forgot it

 **Courf** : and they say romance is dead

 **Baron** : sex can be romantic!

 **Courf** : true true

 **R** : it wasn't a gift!!! 

**E** : mh

 **R** : I was just the carrier. 

**Three** : you still are

 **R** : apparently

 **Bahorel** : can we see it

 **R** : not mine to share

 **Bahorel** : its just a sex toy whose owner we'll never know

 **R** : it feels wrong

 **Bahorel** : its like showing it from a catalogue

 **R** : is it tho

 **Courf** : we want picss

 **R** : do you tho

 **Jehan** : yes

 **Bahorel** : yes

 **Courf** : yes

 **R** : ugh

 **E** : not really

 **R** : fine

 **R** sent a picture

 **Ponine** : holy shit

 **One** : cute!

 **Ponine** : there is no way that is not enje’s

 **E** : I’m flattered

 **E** : But it’s not

 **R** : it’s really not

 **E** : sure, I would have expected 

**E** : to be the first person

 **E** : you’d gift a dildo with the french flag colours

 **E** : but maybe that’s just me

 **R** : dude

 **R** : come on

 **E** : no, no, I’m sure the dildo will be happy whomever will end up housing him

 **R** : how about I buy you literally anything else with the same colours?

 **E** : whatever

 **Courf** : dad look their first tiff

 **Fer** : I have been summoned

 **Fer** : about a dildo nonetheless. You guys always make me so proud.

 **Jehan** : oh daddy all up in there / but he really means / father who art in heaven

 **Jehan** : It came out as an haiku in the end.

 **Jehan** : It deals with important themes, such as R’s persistence in admiring his love interest as a god like figure and the internal struggle that comes from the denial of his sexual kinks

 **R** : kill me now

 **One** : A masterpiece. 

**Three** : you can’t hear but i’m applauding you

 **E** : so I *am* dad after all

 **Baron** : Jehan I’m so happy I know you 

**Jehan** : you’re all very welcome

  
  
  


_Private chat_ **_R; E_ **

**R** : Ange

 **E** : whatever

 **R** : come on

 **E** : umph

 **R** : don’t be cute

 **E** : was born this way

 **R** : do you really want me to buy you a dildo?

 **E** : ...no

 **E** : just give me attention

 **R** : I can’t get that in the french colours

 **E** : you are not as funny as you think you are

 **R** : :*

 **E** : give me attention

 **E** : GIVE

 **E** : ME

 **E** : ATTENTION

 **R** : buzz me up u dope

 **E** : what

 **E** : really?

 **R** : come on, I got cake

 **E** : :DDD

  
  
  


**_ABC_ **

**Ponine** : I think i should be mom

 **Three** : a bold stance

 **Three** : I support this

 **R** : mother dearest

 **E** : what am I supposed to be then

 **Ponine** : one of the homosexual supporting characters?

 **E** : fine.

 **Three** : are you and ferre married?

 **Ponine** : we share custody

 **Fer** : wait, what?

 **Fer** : I do not consent to this

 **One** : another lovers quarrel? 

**Ponine** : i say we vote on it

 **Ponine** : those in favour of appointing me as mom say aye

 **R** : aye

 **One** : aye

 **Courf** : aye aye captain

 **Three** : aye

 **E** : aye

 **Fer** : traitors, all of you

**_Bruhorel_ ** _changed his name to_ **_Bahorel_ **

**Bahorel** : aye

 **Courf** : rude

 **Three** : bossuet says his phone is downstairs and he can't be bothered to go get it but he says aye

 **Fer** : this democratic vote is sketchy at best

 **Baron** : aye

 **Feuilly** : aye what are we voting on?

 **Fer** : c o m e o n

 **Ponine** : dude its unanimous

 **Ponine** : accept it

 **Courgette** : aye

 **Fer** : I accept your role as mother but why are we divorced

 **Courf** : true

 **Courf** : why mommy 

**Courf** : do you not love us anymore

 **Ponine** : ffs

 **Ponine** : i already regret it

 **R** : why did u leave mommy

 **One** : we miss u mom

 **R** : when will u come back 

**Fer** : I swear I can change

 **Fer** : give me another chance

 **Ponine** : oh my god

 **Fer** : which you kind of owe me

 **Fer** : since I didn't actually have a first one to begin with

 **Three** : ooooo get it ferre

 **E** : wow that was smooth

 **Ponine** : are you for real rn

 **Fer** : ..maybe

 **Fer** : yes.

 **Ponine** : oh.

 **Fer** : dinner friday? 8?

 **Ponine** : cant

 **Fer** : oh ok

 **Ponine** : they put me on a last minute shift

 **Ponine** : someone got the plague

 **Ponine** : at work

 **Ponine** : who gives a fuck

 **Ponine** : saturday im free tho

 **Fer** : oh ok! 

**Fer** : okok then

 **Fer** : saturday is fine

 **Ponine** : cool

 **Fer** : yeah

_E sent a voice note_

**R** : i just want to let you all know

 **R** : that we were making out

 **R** : and he left me to go find courf

 **R** : and duet

 **R** : and i cant even be mad

 **R** : iconic

 **Three** : this has just become my favourite version of can you feel the love tonight ever

 **Jehan** : i love you all so much


	5. Chapter 5

###  **_ABC_ **

**Baron** : I licked myself out

**Courgette** : tmi

**Baron** : locked*

**Baron** : dude!

**Courf** : look at marius all kinky and shit

**R** : i want to bleach my brain now ty marius

**Ponine** : god if i wasnt over u already that would have just done the trick

**Courgette** : amen sister

**Baron** : you are all hilarious

**Baron** : but im still LOCKED out 

**Baron** : of my home

**Courgette** : I won’t be home until later tonight love you know it

**Courgette** : you can come by and i’ll give you my keys

**R** : is that how you call it these days

**Fer** : it’s the same old story

**Fer** : the key as a metaphor of love

**Fer** : the lock as a metaphor of a misogynistic society that sees women as something that is lacking until a man arrives and solves their problems.

**Fer** : romance <3

**Ponine** : fuck u all I got the good one

**Fer** : :D

**E** :  _ @Baron _ call Grantaire, he can literally open any lock. I’ve seen it.

**Ponine** : DUDE NO

**Ponine** : EW EW EW

**Ponine** : TMI

**E** : what?

**Fer** : I think he meant it literally

**Courgette** : I mean, I’d believe it either way

**R** : you flatter me woman

**Courgette** : ;)

**Baron** : stay away from my fiancee

**Baron** : also please come open my door

**R** : Mr. Le Baròn. How forward.

**Courf** : I can pick locks too! I can help!

**R** : who will the Baron choose

**Courf** : choose me! I wouldn’t hit on cosette!

**Jehan** : why don’t u go to her workplace marius?

**R** : flirting is a subtle, extremely useful skill courf

**R** : you don’t understand

**Courf** : I’d rather pick locks

**R** : you can do both at the same time

**R** : i could teach you how ;)

**Courf** : fuck i blushed.

**Jehan** : stay away from my man

**Baron** : I might have no shoes on

**R** : you turnip

**R** : how did you even manage

**Baron** : please guys, my phone is dying too

**R** : calm down

**R** : im almost there

**Baron** : you wonderful human

**Courgette** : thanks R

**R** : np

**Jehan** : thanks taire

**Jehan** : for letting me keep snuggling my boyfriend

**Courf** : thanks taire

**R** : stop feeding my ego

**E** : ok listen

**E** : I know how this might look

**E** : but I’m honestly not joking

**E** : I locked myself out too

**E** : can someone bring me a spare key?

**Courf** : where is it

**E** : one’s at ferre’s

**E** : one’s at Grantaire’s

**Courf** : Ferre is closer to Jehans

**Courf** : i’ll go get it

**Jehan** : so close

**E** : i’m sorry

**R** : why cant u just booty call me 

**R** : like normal people

**Courgette** : hahhahahahaha

**Courgette** : there is no way it wasn’t on purpose

**E** : it wasn’t! It’s complicated.

**E** : my door is weird

**Fer** : it’s true, his door is weird

**E** : it’s not supposed to lock you out, because it opens from the outside too

**E** : but sometimes it doesn’t

**Courgette** : ok maybe it wasn’t on purpose

**Courgette** : maybe it was the universe 

**Courgette** : telling u to get some

**Courf** : and he gets me instead

**Courf** : arent u lucky

**E** : oh god

**Jehan** : this is all Marius fault

**Baron** : I will never doubt R’s skills

**Baron** : ever again

**Baron** : hey! I didnt do it on purpose

**Jehan** : you split all the families!

**Baron** : I didn’t split anything!

**Jehan** : you split me from my cuddles

**Baron** : that was Enj thank u very much

**Jehan** : you started it

**Jehan** : you know how he gets

**Jehan** : hes competitive

**E** : I am

**Jehan** : see?

**Baron** : did you lock yourself out on a competitive streak?

**E** : of course not?

**R** : the universe has a cruel sense of humor

**Courf** : got the key, omw

  
  


_ Private chat  _ **_R; Courf_ **

**R** : where are you? I can get the keys from you and go to enjs

**Courf** : dude are u done at marius? Where are u? I can give u the keys and u can go make the universe happy

**R** : eyyyy

**Courf** : wow we are sympathetic

**R** : I think u mean symbiotic

**Courf** : im outside ferre’s

**Courf** : lets meet outside pepe le pizza

**Courf** : so i can go back to je quickly

**R** : ur the best

**R** : x

  
  
  


_ Private chat _ **_E: R_ **

**E** : :(

**R** : you

**R** : stop it

**E** : :((

**R** : how dare u

**E** : >:(

**R** : alright

**E** : :D

_ Private chat  _ **_R; Courf_ **

**R** : can u order a large veg pizza when u get there?

**Courf** : grow a spine

**R** : let me live

**R** : no olives

**Courf** : omfg get a grip

**R** : shut it

  
  


_ Private chat  _ **_Jehan; Courf_ **

**Jehan** : hungy

**Courf** : pizza?

**Jehan** : and cake :D

**Courf** : and fries

**Jehan** : AND COOKIES

**Courf** : on it

_ Private chat  _ **_R; E_ **

**R** : 10 min

**E** : !!!!!! 

**R** : loss of human speech in case of hunger

**R** : you are a fascinating human, E.

**E** : <3

  
  


_ Private chat  _ **_R; Courf_ **

**R** : I’m sorry, were you saying?

**Courf** : I just got one since I was there too

**R** : together with fries and jehans favourite cookies sure

**R** : grow some balls

**Courf** : eat an olive

**R** : id do it for love

**Courf** : im home see u tmrw x

**R** : love u x

**Courf** : fuck i forgot the cake


	6. Chapter 6

**_ABC_ **

**E** : let me state my case

**E** : someone studying law

**E** : is not a lawyer

**E** : until he passes the bar exam

**E** : right?

**One** : omfg 

**E** : for the same principle

**One** : this is ridiculous

**E** : a med student

**R** : are you for real

**E** : is not a doctor

**E** : until he graduates 

**Bahorel** : I mean a doctor without qualifications can be more dangerous than a lawyer

**E** : thank you my dear friend

**Fer** : I’m pretty sure you don’t need a med degree

**Fer** : to diagnose the flu

**E** : you are part of the problem

**E** : sus

**R** : you are not going tonight

**R** : thats final

**E** : watch me

**R** : stop behaving like a child!

**E** : as soon as you stop treating me like one.

**One** : just take the stuff I left you 

**One** : and you’ll be fine in a couple of days

**One** : i swear

**One** : i talk as a friend not as a doctor

**E** : if it’s not that serious why can't I come tonight

**R** : ffs

**E** : if my presence bothers you

**E** : you can always stay home yourself

**E** : not like you contribute much anyways

**_BROS_ **

**Fer** : stop being an asshole

**Courf** : dud ewtf

**Fer** : Grantaire is only worried 

**Fer** : and you know it

**E** :ugh

_ Private chat  _ **_E; R_ **

**E** : sorry

**E** : I don’t mean it

**_ABC_ **

**Two** : dude

**Two** : how about no

**Three** : jfc

**Bahorel** : just because you seem unable to listen doesn’t mean he doesn’t contribute

**Bahorel** : maybe if you shut the hell up more

**Bahorel** : you’d realize that

**One** : this was very unnecessary, Enjolras.

**E** : I know, sorry.

  
  


_ Private chat:  _ **_Ponine; E_ **

**Ponine** : you are SUCH AN ASSHOLE

**Ponine** : why do you 

**Ponine** : HAVE TO BE A MASSIVE DICKHEAD TO HIM

**Ponine** : JUST BECAUSE HE WILL

**Ponine** : ALWAYS

**Ponine** : ALWAYS

**Ponine** : FORGIVE YOU

**Ponine** : DON’T THINK FOR A SECOND HE FORGETS

**Ponine** : AND NOT IN THE SENSE THAT HE HOLDS A GRUDGE

**Ponine** : HE THINKS YOU’RE RIGHT

**Ponine** : YOU EGOTISTICAL IMBECILE

**Ponine** : HE HAS BEEN TREATED LIKE SHIT 

**Ponine** : BY SO MANY PEOPLE

**Ponine** : AND BEEN TOLD HE’S WORTHLESS

**Ponine** : SO MANY TIMES

**Ponine** : AND YOUR OPINION MATTERS MORE THAN ANYTHING

**E** : Please

**Ponine** : HE BELIEVES ANYTHING YOU SAY

**Ponine** : YOU ASSHOLE

**E** : I’m sorry, please help me fix it

**E** : please

**E** : I’m so stupid

**Ponine** : You are.

**Ponine** : I’ll help

**Ponine** : for R not for you

**E** : thank you

**_ABC_ **

**Bahorel** : can anyone reach him

**Feuilly** : im talking to him

**Feuilly** : videocall

**Bahorel** : thank god

_ Private chat  _ **_Feuilly; E_ **

**Feuilly** : why are you like this

**Feuilly** : goddamnit E

**E** : Please, can you tell him I’m sorry

**Feuilly** : sure

**Feuilly** : he’s home

**Feuilly** : go

_ Private chat  _ **_R; E_ **

**R** : do not come

**R** : i swear to god 

**E** : please, I’m an asshole

**E** : tell me how to fix it

**R** : I’m not angry

**R** : I forgive you

**E** : you were right

**E** : I was being childish

**R** : if you leave your fucking bed enje

**R** : I will actually get mad

_ E sent a picture _

**R** : good

**R** : don’t beat yourself up

**R** : you didn’t say anything that wasn’t true

**E** : it was so not true

**E** : fuck

**E** : I’m coming over

**R** : Enjolras, I am not kidding

**R** : I will be furious if you leave the bed

**E** : my fever has gone down

**E** : it’s fine.

**R** : I’m coming to your house ok?

**R** : stay in your fucking bed.

**E** : only if you believe what I said was not true

**R** : be there in 10

**R** : stop stressing over it 

**R** : it was nothing

**R** : x

  
  


_ Private chat  _ **_E; Ponine_ **

**E** : how do I undo this

**Ponine** : with time

**Ponine** : and patience

**E** : I hate this fucking flu

**Ponine** : I hate you when you do these things

**E** : ditto

  
  


**_ABC_ **

**R** : calm down guys

**R** : it’s fine

**R** : im fine

**Bahorel** : code?

**R** : ugh

**R** : yellow

**Bahorel** : I’m proud of u dude

**R** : yea yea

**One** : we all are

**One** : really proud

**R** : jesus it wasnt that big of a deal

  
  


_ Private chat  _ **_E; Bahorel_ **

**E** : Code? What’s that?

**Bahorel** : I want to punch you

**E** : I’m trying to fix it I swear

**E** : I know

**E** : I want to punch myself too

**Bahorel** : he explained the codes in a meeting you asshole

**E** : im sorry

**E** : i'm trying to be better

**E** : please

**Bahorel** : green is fine, yellow is want a drink but not actually following up, orange is someone should come and stop me from drinking, red is already had something to drink, black is someone come here quick im drinking and can’t stop

**E** : jesus

**Bahorel** : next time you do some shit like this

**Bahorel** : I WILL punch you

**E** : thank you.

**Bahorel** :....fix it.


	7. Chapter 7

**_ABC_ **

_ E sent a voice note _

**R** : oh my god

_ E sent a voice note _

**R** : OH MY FUCKING GOD STOP IT

**Courf** : HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH

**Ponine** : his favourite love song is a thousand years by christina perry

**Ponine** : go

**R** : do not 

**R** : ENJOLRAS DO NOT

**E** : you can’t stop me R 

**E** : you don’t get to choose whether or not I serenade you

**One** : don’t strain your throat too much 

**One** : remember you’re sick

_ E sent a voice note _

**Jehan** : I forgive you E

**E** : thank you

**Bahorel** : one more song and I can forgive you too

**E** : I appreciate it but this is not about anyone but Grantaire

_ Private chat  _ **_E; Bahorel_ **

_   
_ _ E sent a voice note _

**Bahorel** : hahaha

**Bahorel** : aight, you’re out of the woods

**E** : thank you for everything

**Bahorel** : cheers man

**_ABC_ **

**One** : ill have boom boom boom boom i want you in my room stuck in my head all day thank you E

**E** : I want to go on record saying that I have been an idiot. I have said completely false things, because there was never a time Grantaire’s argument didn’t help me better mine, and I have been mean enough to say a horrible thing just because I was grumpy. 

**R** : dude

**R** : it’s fine

**Ponine** : it’s really not

**R** : ep come on

**Ponine** : i like the groveling look on him

**E** : thanks?

**R** : lets move on shall we

**E** : do you believe me?

**R** : I believe you are truly sorry for hurting me

**Two** : I say we move on AND believe enj

**One** : seconded!

**Jehan** : I like this plan

**R** : how about you stay in bed tonight

**R** : as penance

**R** : then I will consider believing you

**E** : done

  
  


_ Private chat  _ **_Ponine; E_ **

  
**Ponine** : alright, well done

**E** : I still feel horrible

**E** : but I will fix it

**E** : thank you, Eponine

**Ponine** : you’re welcome you silly man

  
  


**_BROS_ **

**E** : I feel weird

**Courf** : you have a fever

**E** : no, like

**E** : my feelings

**E** : are weird

**Fer** : it’s really probably the fever

**Courf** : listen to your father

**Fer** : I am almost always right

**E** : do you think 

**E** : I will stop feeling guilty

**E** : when the fever passes?

**Courf** : oh, honey

**Fer** : oh

**E** : how can I fix it?

**Fer** : you can’t fix Grantaire, he needs to do that himself

**E** : I hate that I hurt him

**Courf** : you can do better now

**Courf** : and you can keep on doing better

**Fer** : You care for him

**E** : more than I expected

**Courf** : ENJ ARE YOU IN LOVE

**E** : you said it was the fever

**Courf** : OMG

**Fer** : my professional opinion is 

**Fer** : wait to talk about it with him when you don’t feel guilty

**Fer** : or don’t have the flu

**E** : ok

**Courf** : good advice

**E** : thank you

**E** : love you both

**Fer** : <3

**Courf** : love u babe

  
  


_ Private chat  _ **_R; E_ **

**R** : u here?

**E** : yes

**E** : hi

**E** : I miss you

**R** : how are you feeling?

**E** : bad

**E** : I miss you

**R** : :)

**R** : you don’t have to make up for anything enj

**E** : I’m not

**E** : I miss you

**R** : alright

**R** : Ferre just started the meeting

**R** : first on the agenda

**R** : Feuilly is coming back next week

**E** : oh! I miss him too

**E** : but

**E** : I miss you more

**R** : are you high on meds?

**E** : no

**E** : sorry

**E** : I’ll stop saying it if it makes you uncomfortable

**R** : what

**R** : Courf is assigning tasks for the welcome back party for Feuilly

**R** : and it doesn’t make me uncomfortable

**R** : it’s just not necessary

**R** : I told you everything is fine

**E** : i haven’t seen you in two days

**E** : and I’m sick

**E** : I really just miss you

**R** : i miss you too

**E** : come here

**R** : Ep is talking about the Peta march next month

**R** : If I come there

**R** : I cant tell u whats happening in the meeting

**E** : but

**E** : we could

**E** : cuddle.

**R** : haha

**E** : R

**E** : I know I’ve been a bad boyfriend

**E** : just

**E** : tell me if I can fix it

**E** : or if you will never trust me again

**R** : I trust you

**R** : always

**E** : come here

**R** : Chetta and Jehan are taking charge for the organization of transportation for the march

**R** : do you really want me there

_ E sent a picture _

**R** : oh love

**R** : are you crying?

**E** : I’m sorry

**E** : I know I’m not the one that should be upset

**E** : I just really want to see you

**R** : alright

**R** : be there in 15

**E** : srroy

**R** : bringing some soup with me

**E** : no

**E** : just come

**R** : such a baby

**R** : omw

  
  


_ Incoming call E _

“Hello?”

“Did you stop for soup?”

“I asked if they had some at the Musain, they did, I took it.”

_ Muffled crying _ “Okay”

“Oh Enj, I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about.”

“How are you feeling?”

_ Muffled crying _ “Bad. You’re not here, I don’t like it.”

“Why are you being so adorable, it’s been really hard on my heart.”

_ Muffled laughter  _ “You smell nice and are soft and I like you a lot.”

“I’m almost there you giant baby.”

“Mmh”

“Can you get up and open the door for me?”

“Where are your keys?”

“I forgot them there last time.”

“Do you still want me?”

_ Laughter  _ “In what universe I would not.”

“I’ve been an ass.”

“Enj, stop with that.”

_ Muffled sobs _ “I really like you, I’m trying to fix it please let me fix it.”

“Alright, okay. I believe you.”

“Really?”

“I believe you believe it.”

_ Sniffles  _ “It’s a start.”

“Open the door.”

“Yes.”

Private chat R; Jehan

**R** : I’m staying the night

**Jehan** : give him a hug from me

**R** : will do

**R** : he cried the night away

**R** : just fell asleep

**Jehan** : why is he crying

**R** : feels bad for the thing in the group

**Jehan** : oh

**Jehan** : damn

**R** : i think its the meds more than anything

**Jehan** : I think he has it bad for you

**R** : I think I have it bad for him

**Jehan** : how convenient

**Jehan** : :)

**R** : I feel

**R** : a little bit

**R** : i know its not the healthiest thing

**R** : but

**R** : he makes me feel like

**R** : he really means it

**R** : he makes me feel good about myself

**Jehan** : I really think he does R

**Jehan** : (((((: 

**Jehan** : i love you

**Jehan** : and let me tell you

**Jehan** : he said something mean 

**Jehan** : because he wanted to be difficult

**Jehan** : and you are used to people telling you these things

**Jehan** : and meaning them

**Jehan** : but I think this time

**Jehan** : it’s really not the case

**R** : yeah

**R** : I know

**Jehan** : I’m proud of you

**R** : love u

**Jehan** : love you too chouchou

**Jehan** : you are good for each other


	8. Chapter 8

_ Private chat  _ **_E; R_ **

_ E sent a voice note _

**R** : you make me want to say things to you

**R** : that should not be said

**R** : when you have been dating for so little

**E** : it’s a good song

**E** : I get why you like it

**R** : I’ll be back after classes

**R** : rest

**E** : I miss you

**E** : I breathe better when you are with me

**R** : that’s the cold 

**E** : when I feel better

**E** : I will tell you again

**E** : and more

**E** : and you’ll have to believe me

**R** : I already believe you

**E** : do you?

**R** : I don’t believe in anything

**R** : I hardly believe in myself

**R** : but I believe in you

**R** : and you make me want to believe in myself a little

**E** : oh.

**R** : are you crying again

**E** : you have no proof

**R** : hahaha you baby

**E** : your baby?

**R** : yes

**R** : my baby.

**E** : oh. I like this

**E** : it makes me all fluttery inside

_ R sent a voice message _

**E** : oh. 

**R** : (:

  
  


**_BROS_ **

**E** : I’m in love.

**Fer** : I know, but if you tell him with a fever he will not believe you fully.

**Courf** : oMGGGGGGGGGG

**E** : you’re right

**E** : but I am

**E** : I just needed to tell someone

**Courf** : (:

**Fer** : I’m happy for you, enje. 

  
  


_ Private chat  _ **_E; Ponine_ **

**E** : I’m in love with grantaire

**Ponine** : aren’t we all a little

  
  


_ E created the group  _ **_DSLFKJSDFK_ **

**E** : I need you three to be witnesses

**E** : of the fact that

**E** : today

**E** : I’m telling you

**E** : won’t ever love anyone like I love grantaire

**E** : I will do anything to stay with him forever

**E** : anything he wants, I will do my best to let him have it

**E** : so in our wedding speech

**E** : please remember to mention this

**E** : that one month two weeks in

**E** : I knew he was it for me

**Three** : Joly is crying

**Two** : you have my blessing dude

**E** : thanks Laigle, it means a lot

**Three** : just don’t rush things

**E** : no need

**E** : we have a lifetime ahead of us

**One** : oh god

**One** : this is so cute

**E** : <3

  
  


**_ABC_ **

**Feuilly** : hypothetically

**Jehan** : oh no

**Feuilly** : if you were in a place

**Jehan** : im calling the embassy

**Feuilly** : where you didn’t really speak the language

**Feuilly** : and you were lost

**Feuilly** : in the middle of a big ass park

**Feuilly** : a big deserted field

**E** : wow. Just wow.

**Feuilly** : what would you do

**Jehan** : what country

**Feuilly** : hey it was hypothetical

**Jehan** : it isnt

**Jehan** : it never is with you

**Feuilly** : i feel patronized

**Jehan** : what goddamn country you idiot

**Feuilly** : ok

**Feuilly** : listen

**Jehan** : oh my fucking god

**Jehan** : why does this always happen with you

**Two** : can you manage to send your location?

_ Feuilly sent location _

**E** : Poland??

**Two** : set it as ‘in real time’ 

**Two** : so we can see

**Jehan** :  _ @Baron _ do you speak polish

**One** : how are you in poland

**One** : you were in spain 

**One** : like two days ago

**Feuilly** : in my defence

**Feuilly** : I didn’t know I was in poland

**Jehan** : nvm they have an english number

**E** : and what are you planning to tell them 

**E** : hi my friend is in a field?

**Jehan** :  _ @Feuilly _ please at least tell me you have money on you

**Baron** : I dont speak polish but 

**Baron** :  _ @R _ does I think?

**E** : what

**Feuilly** : oh 

**Feuilly** : should have just called him fuck

**Jehan** : that’s a great idea 

**Jehan** : I’m calling you

**Jehan** : pick up

**Feuilly** : not a great idea

**Feuilly** : battery is running out

**E** : why are you in a field

**Baron** : don’t you have an external battery

**Baron** : for your phone

**Jehan** :  _ @R _ come fix it please before my hair turn grey

**Two** : if you can figure out where south west is

**Two** : just vaguely

**Two** : with maps

**Two** : there should be a compass on the app

**Two** : just walk in that direction

**Jehan** : where are you telling him to go we don’t know polish maybe he’s walking int he opposite direction of civilization

**One** : i mean

**One** : he doesnt speak polish

**One** : but he has years of experience getting lost

**One** : id trust him

**E** : fucking poland i cant believe it

**Jehan** : tell me about it

**Feuilly** : im walking now thanks

**R** : fuck sorry yes im here

**R** : what the fuck

**R** : south east is fine there should be an information desk on your right when you reach the edge of the park. Just go right when you get out of the park, they should speak english there

**One** : told u

**One** : trusté the bossuét

**Feuilly** : thanks guys if my phone dies 

**Feuilly** : i will call you 

**Feuilly** : as soon as i reach 

**Feuilly** : a hotel

**Feuilly** : or something

**Feuilly** : dont worry ttoo much someone pls calm down jehan

**Feuilly** : sorry!

**Jehan** : please just don’t die

**R** : by the way i don’t speak polish i google translated it

**Baron** : oh

**Baron** : what were you speaking that time at the

**Baron** : you know what

**Baron** : never mind

**E** : ?

**R** : it was portuguese 

**Baron** : ah

**E** : you speak portuguese?

**R** : I am a man full of surprises

  
  


_ Private chat  _ **_E; Feuilly_ **

**E** : I hope you don’t die

**E** : because I didn’t manage to tell you

**E** : im in love with r

**E** : please dont die

  
  


**_ABC_ **

**R** : even if I did

**R** : just try google translate while you wait

**R** : you silly turnips

**Baron** : you are

**Baron** : really very much right.

**R** : jesus

**E** : oh i remember that time

**E** : i didn’t like that girl

**E** : she was snobbish

**Baron** : she wasn’t snobbish

**Baron** : she just didn’t know the language

**E** : no but

**E** : i remember 

**E** : she did something

**E** : I remember i really didnt like her

**R** : huh

**E** : what

**R** : do i need to reasses my whole life?

**Fer** : yes

**Fer** : also sorry I was in class

**Fer** :  _ @Jehan _ Feuilly will be fine

**Jehan** : ok

**Jehan** : i trust you

**Fer** : do you need someone to come over

**Jehan** : courf please

**Fer** : he’s on his way

**E** : what do you mean reassess your life

**Baron** : she was really nice Enje

**Baron** : like really nice

**Baron** : R was the only one who could speak to her

**Baron** : and she was really  _ really  _ nice to him

**E** : yeah i remember

**E** : but she was like

**E** : not nice to others right?

**Baron** : like when?

**E** : how am i supposed to remember it was like two years ago

**R** : omfg

**E** : what

**R** : were you jealous??

**E** : what

**E** : no?

**Baron** : she offered a round of drinks for everyone

**Baron** : ‘for being nice friends of nice grantaire’

**E** : yeah but

**E** : didnt she like

**E** : idk

**E** : she just had this air of

**E** : of

**E** : oh my god was I jealous?

**R** : oh my fucking god

**Fer** : i’m so happy this is happening over text so we have actual proof 

**E** : ferre did you know?

**Fer** : know what

**E** : that i was jealous

**Fer** : yes because I’m not stupid

**Fer** : and I remember telling you

**Fer** : and you just wouldn’t listen

**E** : oh wow

**E** : okay

**E** : wow

**One** : if it’s any consolation

**One** : we’ve all been there enje

**One** : no one in the abc didnt have a tiny crush on taire at some point or another

**R** : ex fucking scuse me?

**Ponine** : true

**R** : oh i see

**R** : is this an inside joke im not aware of

**R** : is this a code for something

**Fer** : what code

**Fer** : no

**Fer** : it just always happens

**R** : ha ha

**R** : very funny

**E** : no it makes sense

**E** : i remember both yours and courf actually

**R** : you want me to believe

**R** : that combeferre

**R** : had a crush on me

**Fer** : we are not talking about that

**E** : I’m not saying he did, I’m just saying he talked about your hands A LOT for a whole month.

**Fer** : hey remember when the portuguese girl

**Courf** : AHAHAHHAHA I REMEMBER 

**Courf** : (and she was brazilian by the way, lovely girl)

**Courf** : i think he bought you a ring at some point?

**E** : He did!!!! Do you still have it

**Fer** : one time you drew a bouquet of flowers for courf because he got dumped on valentines day and he pined for you for two weeks and every valentine’s day since then

**E** : im sure he called you a disney prince at some point

**Ponine** : I am so happy we are having this conversation

**R** : i lowkey want to die

**E** : sorry are we making you uncomfortable?

**E** : we should stop

**R** : its fine just a bit unbelievable

**Ponine** : its just because you are dumb

**R** : hey

**Ponine** : i asked you out multiple times

**Ponine** : and we would always end up talking about enje

**Courgette** : oh i remember

**Baron** : i think i was the only one who didn’t have a crush

**Ponine** : thats precious

**Courgette** : thats hilarious

**R** : come on he’s as straight as a pole

**Courgette** : he is

**Courgette** : he is also the one who saw you in a bathing suit last year and after not speaking for ten minutes he asked me what was the difference between wanting to be someone and being attracted to them.

**Courgette** : it lasted for a couple of days

**Courgette** : but it was there

**Baron** : oh.

**Baron** : no she’s right i definitely thought about kissing you at least twice

**R** :  _ @Bahorel _

**R** : there

**R** : no way he had a crush on me

**Bahorel** : dude i hit on you the first time we met

**R** : oh

**R** : right

**Three** : omg I remember

**Three** : it was three days of the most obnoxious pick up lines

**One** : i thought they were cute

**Bahorel** : thank you jols no one appreciates me 

**Three** : he did not think they were cute he was v jealous

**One** : well now i can say they were

**One** : hindsight

**One** : and you were jealous too

**Two** : they were both a mess 

**One** : like you can talk

**Two** : you promised 

**One** : i won’t tell. I’m just saying out of all of us laigle was the one who had it the worst

**Three** : he had it so bad guys

**R** : are you all actually serious

**One** : i mean

**One** : yes

**R** : but

**R** : why

**One** : you are just nice

**Jehan** : and pretty

**Courgette** : the prettiest

**R** : no 

**R** : ok

**R** : stop

**Jehan** : one night i had to console courf for two hours because you went home with another guy

**R** : thats too much

**Jehan** : oh fuck sorry

**Jehan** : i thought it was funny

**R** : no its fine

**R** : just not the compliments please

**R** : overwhelming

**Two** : that’s fine

**E** : i don’t actually remember jehans?

**Ponine** : omg true

**Ponine** : i always thought enje was the only one who never had a crush on R

**Ponine** : how the turns have tabled

**Courf** : he always had eyes only for me

**Courgette** : if he didn’t it just means it will come in future

**Courf** : hey

**R** : why has no one ever said anything tho?

**Jehan** : oh no trust me I did

**R** : how come out of all of you no one ever asked me out

**Ponine** : i sorta did dude

**Bahorel** : same 

**Jehan** : I think we all knew it was a lost cause

**R** : right

**Jehan** : not like that

**Jehan** : i just meant

**Jehan** : gosh R read between the lines

**R** : of what

**Jehan** : we knew if we asked you out it would just go like your dates with eponine did

**R** : oh

**R** : well

**R** : cant argue with that 

**Feuilly** : alive and in a hotel

**Jehan** : oh god thank fuck

**Feuilly** : I can’t believe i missed all of this

**Feuilly** : i learned how to play the guitar to impress R on my second year of high school

**R** : you told me it was for annabel!

**Feuilly** : yeah and casually only practiced when you were around

**R** : shut up

**E** : tell us why you are in poland

**Feuilly** : right. so.


End file.
